


Fio Azul

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animals, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Se adaptar a um soulmate não se mostrava a tarefa mais fácil do mundo. Por isso, um animalzinho surgia na calada da noite ligado a um fio azul. Esse animal nada mais era que a personificação da personalidade da sua alma gêmea para oportunizar uma compreensão melhor daquele que você encontraria e passaria o resto dos seus dias. Mas, Kyungsoo vai descobrir que isso não é tão simples, quando na virada do ano uma cacatua cantando os melhores do anos 90 aparece. Agora, ele precisa não só aprender a viver com a ave, mas lidar com o fato de saber que sua cara metade era igualzinha a ela.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Acordei com uma cacatua em cima de mim

Ainda não tinha amanhecido. Kyungsoo não precisava abrir os olhos para ter certeza daquilo. Era como se ele tivesse esse tipo de poder sobrenatural sempre que estava deitado na sua cama e saber exatamente que horas o relógio estaria apontando. Ninguém nunca acreditava nele, mas ele sempre acertava.

Ele tinha quase certeza que o relógio mostrava ser um pouco mais das três da manhã, mas ele realmente não queria abrir os olhos, colocar o óculos no rosto, ver a hora, tirar o óculos e aí poder voltar a dormir. Parecia ser mais inteligente apenas virar um pouco o corpo, abraçar mais seu travesseiro e voltar para o mundo dos sonhos.

Realmente um plano perfeito.

Se não fosse pela sensação de pequenos pés sobre seu peito, subindo por cima de seu peitoral, fazendo-o praticamente sentar na cama de susto, enquanto arregalava os olhos para saber o que diabos era aquilo que estava sentindo. 

De primeiro, era apenas um borrão branco, sem uma forma muito definida, mas pequena. A primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi usar o braço para jogar - seja lá o que fosse a coisa - para bem longe, mas algo em seu íntimo dizia que ele não devia fazer aquilo.

De uma maneira muito calma, movendo praticamente o braço centímetro por centímetro, se esticou para pegar o óculos em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, e quando finalmente colocou sobre os olhos, percebeu que em seu colo tinha uma… cacatua.

A testa franziu em confusão enquanto o rosto virava para a janela que estava fechada tal qual ele lembrava que havia feito no começo da noite, por conta do frio que corria na rua. Acabou por voltar a avaliar o pequeno animal, comprimindo os lábios de modo pensativo até ver o pequeno fio azul que envolvia a perninha da ave e se estendia para longe.

— É você… — Murmurou baixinho, um meio sorriso brotando em seus lábios.

No momento em que uma pessoa fazia dezesseis anos, ela tinha a propensão de receber um pequeno animalzinho. Mas não era um animalzinho qualquer, era um animal que carregaria junto consigo a personalidade de sua alma gêmea. Todos os animais eram holográficos, eles não conseguiam ser pegos por ninguém que não fosse o dono ou o próprio soulmate. 

Esses animaizinhos conseguiam atravessar objetos, pessoas e até outros animais. Eles não tinha necessidades fisiológicas e portanto não precisavam se alimentar, apenas adormeciam vez ou outra, dependendo do animal que fosse. Existiam todos os tipos de animais, de pequenos hamsters até enormes elefantes, por isso o fato de ser holográfico ajudava bastante a evitar possíveis problemas.

Os animais apareciam para seu dono no começo do ano, geralmente no primeiro dia do primeiro mês para trazer a notícia que durante o ano a pessoa iria conhecer aquele que seria a sua alma gêmea. Uma forma de saber de quem se tratava, para além de conseguir tocar no bichinho, era o fio azul que sempre estava amarrado em uma das patas que se ligaria ao pé do soulmate de seu dono.

Era um momento muito esperado por todos. Toda virada de ano vinha carregada com aquela emoção de pensar que no outro dia, algum bichinho iria aparecer perto de sua cama e você poderia carregar no peito a ideia que você conheceria aquele que seria o amor da sua vida.

Kyungsoo havia esperado por aquilo desde que era uma bolinha de carne. Ele conseguia ver os animais dos pais, um tamanduá e uma garça, e achava aquilo o máximo! Na virada de ano dos seus quinze para dezesseis anos ele quase não dormiu. Esperou completamente ansioso a chegada do animalzinho que não veio.

Dos dezesseis para os dezessete ainda havia um fio de esperança, mas quando não veio, o Do simplesmente decidiu deixar pra lá. A sensação de frustração era péssima e ele definitivamente não queria estar passando por aquilo todos os anos. No começo, sonhou com seu animal, esperando que fosse algum cachorro, gato ou outro animal gracioso. Depois, ele parou de se importar, e por isso foi dormir cedo sem nem mesmo se preocupar com a virada do ano.

**Jonginnie (04:01)**

HYUNG! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DORMINDO E TUDO MAIS.

SÓ QUE…

ADIVINHA??? EU ACORDEI. TIPO. EU NÃO ACORDO ANTES QUE TENHA SOL NÉ?

MAS SIMPLESMENTE ACORDEI??????

E AÍ… VOILÁ!

TEM UM CACHORRINHO NO MEU QUARTO.

UM FILHOTINHO, SOO!

MEU SOULMATE TEM A PERSONALIDADE DE UM CACHORRINHO.

EU TÔ SURTANDO MUITO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lembra que eu te falei que achava que esse ano veríamos nosso animalzinho porque vamos pra universidade??? EU ACERTEI!

AGORA TÔ PENSANDO AQUI SE VOCÊ TAMBÉM GANHOU UM ANIMALZINHO!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SERÁ QUE SE EU TE LIGAR VOCÊ VAI FICAR MUITO BRAVO COMIGO?

**Kyungsoo (04:05)**

Oi Jongin.

Sim, eu recebi meu animal tal como você previu.

E você não tem NOÇÃO de como eu quero matar essa cacatua no pau!

**Jonginnie (04:07)**

Cacatua? O que é uma cacatua?

**Kyungsoo (04:09)**

Um pássaro. Que fala.

E esse filho de uma puta está cantando Oh happy day tem TRINTA MINUTOS na minha janela. SEM PARAR

Ele NÃO CALA A BOCA

Eu já IMPLOREI pra ele calar. E ele não para.

Eu vou cometer um crime de ódio!

**Jonginnie (04:11)**

Deve ser porque seu soulmate está feliz, Soo!

Ele deve ter recebido o animalzinho que representa você.

Não é tão ruim, vai.

**Kyungsoo (04:17)**

Eu gritei pra ele calar a boca.

Sabe o que ele fez, Jongin? 

Ele se calou. Saiu da janela.

Veio pro meu ombro…

E VOLTOU A CANTAR.

EU VOU MATAR ESSA AVE COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!

**Jonginnie (04:19)**

Okay… Talvez seu soulmate seja um pouco feliz demais.

Tipo o meu.

Meu filhotinho não para de correr. Tipo. Ele não para.

Eu tô cansado só de olhar ele e nem levantei da cama.

Mas a gente se acostuma, Soo!

É por isso que os bichinhos existem. Pra gente aprender a viver com a personalidade daquele que passaremos o resto de nossas vidas.

**Kyungsoo (04:22)**

Se minha alma gêmea for que nem essa cacatua

Eu espero morrer amanhã.

…

Baekhyun tinha um sono pesado. Ele era daqueles que o mundo podia estar acabando, bombas explodindo, vulcões entrando em erupção e ele seguiria na mais pacífica paz tirando sua sonequinha. Por isso, achou deveras estranho quando percebeu que acordou de madrugada por causa de um pequeno tintilar.

Sentou na cama um tanto perdido, coçando ambos os olhos com as mãos fechadas em meio a um longo bocejo. Tinha ido dormir tarde por conta dos festejos da virada de ano e sentia o cansaço ainda correndo por entre suas veias, formigando completamente sua pele. 

Pensou, em um primeiro momento, que fosse Chanyeol jogando pedrinhas contra sua janela. O Park tinha essa mania absurda de querer chamar sua atenção como se os dois não tivessem celulares que poderiam resolver qualquer problema de comunicação. Mas olhando pela janela aberta, viu que a janela do vizinho seguia fechada, fazendo-o eliminar a hipótese que o melhor amigo queria alguma coisa.

Puxou o cobertor que estava enroscado em suas pernas e antes mesmo que pudesse pôr os pés no chão, sentiu algo peludo roçando pela sua pele, fazendo-o olhar para baixo e finalmente se deparar com o responsável pelo barulho.

— Um gato? — Indagou para si mesmo. — Como que você entrou aqui, garoto? 

O gato, que parecia ouvir o que ele estava falando, se limitou a esticar todo o corpo antes de voltar a andar pelo quarto de forma majestosa, como se estivesse avaliando todo o espaço de maneira crítica. 

Num estado ainda de muita sonolência, o Byun tentava entender o que tinha acontecido. A janela definitivamente estava fechada. Sua mãe nunca deixaria a porta aberta. De onde diabos aquele gato havia aparecido? Era como se ele tivesse brotado…

— Do nada! — Exclamou baixinho para si antes de voltar a ver o animal em busca de tirar prova de sua suspeita.

Logo o fez e um sorriso enorme brotou em sua boca, o fazendo pular para fora da cama completamente animado, os olhos espremidos de tão largo que seus lábios estavam esticados.

— Você é o gatinho que representa meu soulmate! — Dessa vez exclamou mais alto, dando pequenos pulinhos no processo. 

Já fazia três anos que o Byun esperava por aquele momento, e no quarto, o bichinho finalmente lhe deu as caras. Ver o fiozinho azul saindo da patinha do gato e indo seja pra onde quer que fosse, enchia seu peito de alegria. Em algum lugar estava seu soulmate! A pessoa com quem dividiria a sua vida todinha!

Aquilo era tão emocionante!

— Eu nunca imaginei um gatinho — admitiu para o animal que parecia estar muito mais ocupado mordiscando um tênis perdido no chão do quarto. — Achei que meu animal seria bem excêntrico, sabe? Como eu não sou lá a pessoa mais normal do mundo... Mas gatos são fofinhos, então significa que a pessoa que está do outro lado do seu fio deve ser adorável!

O gato parou por um segundo, encarou o humano por algo que deve ter durado um pouco mais de três segundos, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o tênis que parecia ser muito mais interessante do que qualquer coisa que aquele humano pudesse estar falando.

— Animais falam, não é? Os animais dos meus pais falam uma coisa ou outra. Você fala? Você pode me dizer seu nome?

Se o gato falava, ele não parecia estar muito a fim. Apenas se limitou a empurrar o tênis mordido pra longe com a pata, antes de voltar a andar pelo quarto em busca do que parecia ser a próxima vítima de seus dentinhos afiados.

— Certo. Talvez você não fale. Mamãe disse que tem animais que não falam, mesmo que ela não soubesse me explicar o porquê. De qualquer forma… Eu vou te chamar de Salém. Que nem o gato da Sabrina, o que você acha?

Novamente, não teve qualquer resposta. O gato apenas seguiu em sua busca, totalmente alheio ao dono empolgado.

— Então será Salém. Só que um Salém fofinho, não é? O Salém de Sabrina, não o da Netflix… A outra Sabrina, sabe? Enfim, ele era um gato bem sarcástico. Todo debochado e irônico, mas você… Você é um bebezinho! Meu Salém!

E caminhou em direção ao gato, pegando o animal com cautela. Ainda assim, o animal não pareceu gostar, porque no mesmo segundo, as garras saíram das pequenas patas do felino, arranhando o braço do Byun, que no susto, soltou o animal de pelagem negra.

— Você me arranhou? — Perguntou levemente chocado, olhando para a marca em sua pele clara.

O gato não respondeu, seguindo em seu silêncio. Apenas levantou a cabeça e tornou a caminhar pelo chão como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido.

— Você me arranhou! — Baekhyun tornou a falar, sorrindo animado. — VOCÊ ME AMA! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ME AMARIA DE PRIMEIRO MOMENTO! EU PRECISO ACORDAR O CHANYEOL AGORA!

…

Jongin estava parado na frente da casa do amigo, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, respirando fundo tentando buscar o ar que parecia ter escapado de seus pulmões. Correu de modo quase desesperado seguindo o seu cachorrinho, já que o filhotinho quando viu a rua, todo aquele espaço amplo, saiu despirocado sobrando para o Kim ter que ir atrás quando ele era um sedentário de carteirinha.

Foi a mãe do Do, e sua tia por parte de mãe, que abriu a porta um pouco surpresa com a situação do sobrinho. Estava despenteado, com as bochechas vermelhas e parecia realmente que tinha sido atropelado no meio do caminho.

— Jongin, querido… Você está bem? — Perguntou preocupada.

— Bem! Bem! Ele está bem! — A atenção da mulher desviou para o pequeno filhote que corria agora ao redor das pernas do Kim, completamente animado. 

— Oh, seu animalzinho! — A mulher sorriu. — E ele já veio falante! Com certeza ele deve estar ligado a alguém bem extrovertido!

— E com certeza com energia o suficiente para fazer uma hidrelétrica funcionar sozinha. — Jongin finalmente falou com a respiração entrecortada. — Eu não nasci para ser uma pessoa ativa!

— Você vai se acostumar, querido. O Kyungsoo está lá em cima no quarto, parecendo tentar lidar melhor com o seu próprio animal!

— Animal! Animal! Animal! Vamos, animal! — O filhote disse em meio a latidos, correndo entre as pernas da mulher e subindo as escadas.

— Eu realmente não tenho energia pra isso. — Jongin murmurou se arrastando para dentro da casa, perdendo de ver a tia sorrir e negar com a cabeça.

Quando entrou no quarto, arregalou os olhos com a alta cantoria que estava rolando no recinto. Kyungsoo estava sentado na cama, de cabeça baixa, e os dedos puxando os próprios fios curtos de cabelo como se ele estivesse completamente desesperado. E talvez ele estivesse mesmo. 

Jongin fitou de onde vinha o barulho, vendo a ave branca no parapeito da janela, mexendo a cabecinha quase como se estivesse dançando enquanto cantava - de uma maneira super desafinada, considerando que era a voz de uma cacatua - o tema principal de Titanic.

— Por que seu pássaro está cantando Celine Dion? — Jongin perguntou bem confuso, ouvindo o Do choramingar.

— Porque eu disse que ia afogá-lo. Então ele deve ter lembrado de Titanic e estamos aqui. Eu procurei no Google algo que me dissesse se está tudo bem matar meu animal, que nada aconteceria com o verdadeiro dono dele… Mas não encontrei nada.

Jongin sentou ao lado do primo e fez um carinho suave em suas costas, dando um sorriso preguiçoso que era bem típico de si. 

— Vocês dois estão se adaptando ainda, Soo. Viver com o Toben está sendo bem difícil pra mim. Ele simplesmente… Não para quieto. E você sabe que não sou uma das pessoas mais dispostas dessa vida, não é? Muita energia que eu não tenho. 

— Pelo menos ele não fala! 

— Na verdade, ele fala sim — Jongin sorriu. — Mas é bem… Engraçado. Eu acho. As vezes do nada ele solta um “Arroz?”, mas já me acostumei.

— Arroz? — Kyungsoo arqueou a sobrancelha, finalmente dando uma olhada no filhotinho que corria em círculos dentro do quarto. Se não fosse holográfico, ele já teria derrubado absolutamente tudo. — Ele não para?

— Não. Nunca. — O Kim respondeu quase desesperado, mas no fim, riu. — Ao menos já me acostumo com a energia que possivelmente minha alma gêmea deve ter. 

— Espero que minha alma gêmea cante melhor do que isso — apontou para ave que agora cantava Whitney Houston. Era quase como se ele estivesse sintonizado naquelas rádios que tocavam música de amor antigas.

— Qual o nome dele? 

— Da cacatua? Eu não dei um nome pra ela. Eu deveria dar?

— Talvez? Se você se tornar mais próximo dela, talvez ela te escute mais. Por exemplo… Toben! — O Kim chamou o nome do filhote de maneira séria, que no mesmo segundo parou de correr e encarou o moreno com a língua pra fora, como se estivesse esperando algum tipo de ordem. — Tá vendo? Ele para. — Na falta de ordem, o cachorro tornou a correr. — Por cinco segundos. Mas para!

Kyungsoo avaliou bem a sua ave, como se estivesse tentando ver para além daquelas penas brancas e aquela voz irritante que parecia que ia fazer seus tímpanos estourarem a qualquer momento. 

— Tudo bem se eu chamá-la de filha da puta? — O Do disse no final da linha de pensamento e Jongin bufou.

— Você é péssimo, Soo.

E ao dizer isso, assobiou, chamando a atenção da ave, que parou de cantar e virou o corpinho em direção ao barulho, percebendo só então as novas figuras presentes no quarto. Pulou até o chão, vendo o filhotinho de cachorro correr em sua direção fazendo-a abrir as asas e voar de volta para beirada da janela.

— Passarinho! Passarinho! Passarinho! — O filhote bradou animado, levantando as patas frontais como se pudesse pegar a ave, que ainda avaliava o outro animal. No fim, a ave tornou a voar, desta vez pousando em cima do filhote, os pés fincando no corpo, fazendo-o começar a rodar contra si mesmo como se quisesse ver melhor o novo amigo.

Ainda que fossem holográficos, um animal conseguia tocar no outro. Mas não havia questões instintivas ao se pensar em cadeia alimentar. Um gato não tentaria se alimentar de um rato, assim como o Toben não iria tentar morder a cacatua. 

— Toben! Toben! Toben! — O cachorrinho ditou animado, seguindo a correr sem parar.

— Luz! — A ave pareceu responder, andando por cima do animalzinho que parecia ainda mais elétrico.

— Olha, ele gosta de luz! Pode ser o nome dele, Soo. — Jongin sorriu. — Que bonitinho, Luz. Quase como a luz no fim do túnel.

— A luz no fim do túnel, Jongin… É um trem que vem te atropelar. Sempre é. — Falou sério, o nariz contorcido em uma careta. — Se não posso chamar de filha da puta, ela vai se chamar Matraca. Chamaria de Praga, mas… Pragas a gente pode eliminar. 

— Você realmente é uma pessoa horrível. — Jongin repetiu escandalizado.

— Garanto que se você ficar mais de uma horinha com a Matraca ali, você pensaria em quinhentas formas de matar o bicho. E não tinha polícia ambiental que desse jeito!

…

Quando o barulho do Skype se fez presente no quarto, Baekhyun praticamente correu até o notebook para aceitar a chamada, se jogando de qualquer jeito na cadeira, abrindo um imenso sorriso para o melhor amigo, como se não o visse há tempos. O que era de longe uma verdade porque o Park morava literalmente na sua frente. O via mesmo sem querer ver.

— Meu Deus! Eu vim todo empolgado porque queria te contar sobre o que aconteceu essa madrugada, mas vejo que não foi só comigo! — Baekhyun falou rindo, vendo uma bolinha de pêlo toda encolhida contra o peitoral do Park. — Que bichinho é?

— Um urso. Um filhote de urso, na verdade. — Chanyeol respondeu, mexendo no bichinho pra tentar mostrar melhor para o amigo, mas ele só se encolhia mais não querendo sair daquela posição confortável. — Acordei hoje de manhã com ele dormindo em meu peito. 

— O meu é um gatinho! E já estamos nos dando muito bem, olha! 

Levantou animado, indo em direção até o gato que estava deitado bem no centro da cama. No momento que tocou no animal, ele despertou, os olhos verdes brilhando contra a pele negra e as garras cravando no braço do Byun, que não se importou nem um pouquinho e o levou em direção a câmera.

— Está vendo? Ele é lindo, não é? Nós estamos nos dando super bem.

Chanyeol avaliou o felino por alguns segundos para depois olhar preocupado para o melhor amigo.

— Ele não me parece muito feliz, Baek.

— Que nada. — Sorriu alegre, olhando para o felino com carinho. — Eu e o Salém estamos nos dando super bem! Ele me adora. Não é Salém? Não é? — Perguntou com uma voz infantil, fazendo menção de deixar um beijo sobre os pelos negros.

Foi o suficiente para o gato se virar por completo contra as mãos do Byun, arranhando-lhe a bochecha para conseguir escapar e finalmente tocar as patas no chão. Rapidamente andou em direção à cama, pulando sobre o colchão e ficando na mesma posição inicial, como se nada tivesse o atrapalhado.   
— Viu? — Baekhyun perguntou empolgado para o Park, que seguia com uma expressão horrorizada.

— Eu não sei exatamente o que eu deveria ter visto. — Foi tudo que conseguiu responder. 

Pensou em dizer mais algo, mas o ursinho mexeu em seu colo, esticando o corpinho enquanto soltava um bocejo. Virou o rostinho para a tela, levemente curioso, e o Byun quase teve um infarto com tanta fofura. O ursinho era fofo demais!

O ursinho chegou a esticar a patinha, como se quisesse pegar na tela do computador, mas desistiu na metade do processo, voltando a trazer a patinha para si, abraçando o próprio corpo.

— A mimir! — Foi o que disse baixinho, antes de fechar os olhos e simplesmente… dormir.

— EU TÔ PASSANDO MAL. — O ruivo gritou apertando as próprias bochechas. — Que bichinho mais fofo, Chanyeol! Meu Deus! Enquanto a minha alma gêmea é toda misteriosa, séria, elegante… A sua é um bebezinho nhomnhomnhom.

Chanyeol acabou rindo baixinho, fazendo um carinho suave na cabeça do filhote.

— Eu tô meio preocupado, sabe? Ele só… dorme! Mas é verão, Baek! Não faz sentido ele hibernar, não é? Será que ele tem algum defeito?

— Talvez sua alma gêmea só seja dorminhoca mesmo. 

— Desse jeito? Desde que eu percebi a presença dele, só duas frases saíram de sua boca: Hora do cochilinho e A mimir. 

— Se ele falar hora do cochilinho perto de mim eu desço o pau nesse ursinho porque não aguento ver uma coisa fofa e não meter uns tapas de amor e fofura!

— Você me assusta, Baekhyun. Não vou deixar o Nini perto de você. De forma alguma. 

— Não queria mesmo! Eu tenho o Salém e ele me ama. Já é o suficiente. Não é, Salém?

O gato que deitado estava, deitado seguiu, não movendo um pelo sequer. Esses humanos…

…

Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam terminando de guardar algumas coisas numa caixa. Tinham passado a manhã inteira empacotando as coisas do Do e agora era a vez de guardar as coisas do Kim. Os dois se mudariam no próximo dia para um apartamento que seria mais próximo da universidade.

Os dois haviam recebido suas cartas de aprovação no semestre passado e decidiram morar juntos, com o apoio dos pais, de modo que ficasse mais viável e tranquila a formação acadêmica. Jongin seria um calouro do curso de Artes, enquanto Kyungsoo estava entrando no curso de Literatura Inglesa.

Enquanto organizavam tudo, Matraca estava em cima de Toben, que corria por entre as caixas latindo uma vez ou outra. Na semana que passou, o filhotinho havia criado uma estranha amizade com a ave. Eles pareciam se entender e se sentiam mais animados quando estavam juntos.

Jongin ficou feliz, porque isso significava que de alguma forma a sua alma gêmea e a de Kyungsoo poderiam ser amigos. Já o Do perguntou se tinha dançado pole dance na cruz. Não bastava uma cacatua cantora, ainda tinha que aguentar um filhote ligado em um milhão de volts.

— Soo… Eu estava pensando — Jongin começou a falar enquanto escrevia em uma das caixas para saber exatamente o que tinha guardado. — As chances das nossas almas gêmeas serem da universidade são enormes. Os animais apareceram exatamente no mesmo ano. E nós dois estamos indo… Isso me dá um friozinho na barriga.

— Jongin, uma universidade é enorme. Existem prédios e mais prédios de diferentes cursos. Não é algo que vai acontecer em um primeiro momento, se de fato sua alma gêmea estiver na universidade, por isso não fique tão ansioso. Pode demorar.

Jongin assentiu levemente com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para a caixa, puxando o prato de comida que tinha no chão e voltando a colocar um pouco na sua boca, totalmente distraído.

— FILHA DA PUTA! — Kyungsoo bradou assustando o Kim que o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

— O que houve? 

— Essa… Essa coisa aí, bicou meu dedo. — Resmungou apontando para a cacatua que tinha a crista em pé. — Fui pegar um pedaço de pepino no prato e ela simplesmente me bicou!

— Vai ver a Matraca não gosta de pepino!

— Mas era eu quem iria comer — resmungou olhando para o dedo que estava levemente inchado. — Eu realmente vou matar essa ave até o final do ano. Eu juro que vou.

O Kim acabou dando uma risada baixa, olhando a ave que parecia bem satisfeita com o que tinha feito, voltando a subir em cima de Toben, para que juntos eles voltassem a correr pelo quarto. Achava a Matraca uma ave muito engraçada.

Kyungsoo se levantou para pegar gelo e colocar no machucado, deixando Jongin sozinho para ir arrumando as coisas. Quando estava terminando de guardar uns livros, viu Toben começando a correr em torno de si sem qualquer motivo aparente, parando de maneira repentina para olhar para o lado.

— Arroz? — O animal indagou para o nada, e como se não tivesse parado, voltou a correr.

O Do apareceu minutos depois com uma bolsa de gelo no dedo e uma expressão completamente mal humorada, tornando a sentar no chão para ajudar Jongin com o que ainda faltava.

— O Toben realmente é muito elétrico. Eu acho que vou entrar em algum esporte lá na universidade. Eu sou muito sedentário. Como vou lidar com alguém tão cheio de energia assim? Vou me esforçar para ser mais ativo para conseguir me dar bem com minha alma gêmea.

Kyungsoo se limitou a fazer uma careta, olhando para a cacatua que parecia dançar na frente do Toben antes de voltar a olhar o próprio dedo, que agora estava roxo.

— Pois eu quero que minha alma gêmea vá tomar no cu!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sempre é hora da sonequinha

Quando o Byun abriu a porta o cheiro de mofo lhe invadiu a narina, fazendo-o formar uma leve careta no rosto. Todo semestre era a mesma coisa. Ainda estava próximo à porta, olhando o lugar vazio que só tinha duas camas, uma mesa de cabeceira e duas prateleiras. Salém pareceu querer tomar a primeira atitude pois passou por debaixo de suas pernas e desfilou pelo quarto até subir em uma das camas, onde rodou contra o próprio corpo e deitou.

— Salém já escolheu nossa cama — Baekhyun falou num meio sorriso, olhando para o Park, que parecia se dobrar em mil entre pegar malas e não acordar o pequeno ursinho. 

— Tenho certeza que Nini dormirá em qualquer lugar que seja. — Chanyeol respondeu num suspiro, olhando para o animal adormecido.

Ao perceber que o ursinho passava boa parte de seu tempo dormindo, aprendeu no YouTube como fazer uma trouxinha de modo que pudesse levar o filhote contra seu peito, tal qual mães faziam com seus bebês. 

Era fato de que o animal não podia se machucar e iria para onde o dono fosse. Mas toda vez que ele andava e via o urso sendo praticamente “arrastado”, não conseguia seguir em frente porque na sua cabeça o ursinho iria se arranhar todinho. Levar nos braços não se mostrava mais tão efetivo, porque mesmo que o animal não pesasse quase nada, precisava das mãos para fazer outras coisas.

Logo, se tornou normal Chanyeol andar pra cima e pra baixo com sua trouxinha com um urso adormecido. 

Baekhyun sorriu para o melhor amigo e finalmente entrou no recinto, separando suas malas de qualquer jeito pelo lugar, fazendo um enorme barulho no processo. Salém ergueu a cabecinha, o olhou e chiou, antes de voltar a deitar. Só queria reclamar do barulho.

Chanyeol colocou o pequeno urso em cima da cama livre, mas não deu muito certo, porque as patinhas ficavam segurando sua camisa como se não quisesse se afastar do calor. Suspirou e virou o corpo em direção à cama do Byun, dessa vez deitando o ursinho ao lado do Salém. O gato olhou para o animal e calmamente deitou em cima da barriga dele, sendo abraçado pelo urso.

— Eu acho incrível a maneira como Salém não se importa com o Nini grudando nele. — Chanyeol comentou vendo os dois animais juntinhos. 

— Do que você está falando, cara pálida? Ele aceita meu carinho de muito bom grado, com licença?

O Park olhou para o melhor amigo por longos segundos, principalmente os braços completamente arranhados, mas no fim, apenas negou com a cabeça. Baekhyun realmente precisava rever o conceito de aceitar carinho. 

Não tardou para que os dois, rapidamente, tirassem tudo que haviam trazido, espalhando pelo quarto. Já dividiam o mesmo dormitório há quatro semestres, o que tornava tudo mais fácil. Os dois sabiam exatamente o que colocar e onde colocar sem nem mesmo perguntar ao companheiro do quarto.

Em menos de duas horas as roupas já estavam no guarda-roupa, os livros nas prateleiras, notebook na mesinha e pôsteres na parede. Baekhyun ainda foi ao banheiro do quarto e colocou os produtos de higiene pessoal rapidinho, soltando um suspiro de alívio em ver que neste semestre, pelo menos, o vaso sanitário não parecia estar entupido.

— Terminamos tudo? — Chanyeol perguntou sentado na beirada da cama, o rosto brilhando em suor.

— Possivelmente sim. Iremos sentindo falta das coisas no lugar conforme a semana passar, como sempre. — O Byun respondeu dando de ombros. 

O mais alto assentiu com a cabeça e bocejou, muito mais de cansaço do que de sono de fato. Antes que pudesse pensar em fazer algo, sentiu duas patinhas em volta do pescoço e não se assustou ao virar o rosto e ver que o Nini havia lhe abraçado por trás.

— Hora da sonequinha? — Perguntou num sorriso meio bobo, completamente afetado pelo animal como sempre era.

O ursinho só negou com a cabeça e seguiu abraçado. 

— Você é tão bobão pelo Nini — Baekhyun cantarolou risonho. — Já estou vendo que quando você encontrar sua alma gêmea, vai ser cadelinha demais dela.

— Do que você está falando? Você é picotado pelo Salém e tem certeza de que isso é amor!

— Por que é? — Baekhyun rebateu incrédulo. — Quer que eu te prove?

— Prove.

Baekhyun virou o corpo para olhar para Salém que seguia deitado no meio da cama. 

— Salém, se você me ama… Continue deitado. 

O gato não se mexeu e o Byun sorriu largamente, completamente satisfeito.

— Viu?

— Que ele seguiu deitado ignorando qualquer coisa que você disse por que é isso que ele faz sempre?

— Você não entende, Chanyeol! É o jeitinho dele. Ele é quieto e não é muito bom em demonstrar. Mas ele sente. Por isso que toda noite quando vou dormir ele vem pra minha cama e dorme comigo.

— Na verdade, ele dorme em cima da sua cara.

— Deixa de ser comigo?

Chanyeol ia rebater, mas o ursinho bateu em seu rosto, esfregando o próprio rostinho em sua bochecha. O Park sorriu fazendo um carinho na cabeça da criaturinha, que soltou um suspiro satisfeito.

— Acho que o Nini quer passear!

— Pois vamos. Estou louco pra mostrar à sociedade acadêmica o Salém. Perfeito. Dono de mim. 

…

Dessa vez Nini estava no chão, andando com suas próprias patinhas ao lado de Salém. Às vezes o ursinho caía, como se não fosse tão acostumado a andar, mas o gato empurrava o corpo dele com a cabeça até que ele levantasse e voltasse a andar. Chanyeol ficou preocupado em um primeiro momento, mas agora deixava que os animais seguissem da sua própria forma. 

— Olha! O Jun hyung está ali. Vamos falar com ele? — Baekhyun ditou alegre, erguendo o braço e acenando para o Kim olhar. — JUNMYEON HYUNG! — Gritou fazendo uma concha com a mão. — Será que ele ouviu?

— Eu tenho certeza que mesmo que ele estivesse no Alabama teria ouvido. 

E de fato, o Kim ouviu porque tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto caminhava em direção ao casal de amigos. De começo, Junmyeon ficava constrangido com os gritos repentinos do Byun, mas agora estava bastante acostumado. 

Kim Junmyeon era o Conselheiro Estudantil. Aquele que recebia todos os calouros, mostrava seus dormitórios e os ajudava a se encontrarem entre os vários prédios espalhados pela universidade. Foi assim que conheceu o Byun e o Park. Lembrava perfeitamente de enquanto caminhava por entre os corredores com os dois, Baekhyun cantava animado Don’t Stop Me Now do Queen, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Vejo que vocês ganharam animaizinhos. — O Kim disse quando estava frente a eles, olhando para o ursinho que usava as costas do gatinho de travesseiro, ressonando baixinho.

— Em que momento ele dormiu? — Baekhyun perguntou chocado ao ver o urso adormecido. Ele tinha certeza que no segundo passado o urso estava acordado.

Chanyeol nem se deu trabalho de responder. Nem ele sabia como o urso dormia tão rápido. 

— Olá, Jun! Ganhamos sim. — O Park cumprimentou o outro. — Esse é o Nini, meu ursinho! E debaixo do Nini, é o Salem, o gato do Baek.

— Eles são adoráveis. — Comentou num sorriso, vendo uma raposa se aproximar dos dois animais, rodeando eles como se quisesse saber de quem se tratava. — Acho que o Fox gostou deles.

— Vendo o Fox… Sehun entra agora? — Baekhyun perguntou curioso.

— Sim. Ele já está aqui, mas o deixei pra conhecer melhor seu dormitório e colega de quarto. 

— Achei que vocês iriam dividir.

— Conversamos sobre isso e achamos melhor não. É importante que cada um tenha seu espaço…

— É algo maduro de se pensar, hyung. — Chanyeol disse num leve sorriso. — Quero muito conhecer o Sehun. Fico querendo saber se ele é como o Fox!

— São iguaizinhos. — Murmurou num sorriso apaixonado, voltando a olhar para os animais no momento exato em que a raposa batia a pata no rosto do urso adormecido, que acordou completamente perdido sem saber o que tinha lhe atingido, porque a raposa correu e se escondeu atrás do Kim.

— Não fui eu! — A raposa foi rápida em dizer e o Kim suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

— Fox! — Junmyeon repreendeu mas a raposa ignorou por completo, batendo as patas contra as pernas do Kim, que em mais um suspiro, pegou o animal nos braços. O animal ficou completamente satisfeito com aquilo, porque colocou a cabeça no ombro do outro e olhou para o ursinho, dando uma risadinha.

— A mimir. — Nini disse no final de tudo, voltando a deitar em cima do Salém, que não parecia ter se incomodado com nada do que tinha acontecido.

— Eu acho que eles se deram bem. — Baekhyun disse num meio sorriso. 

…

Kyungsoo tinha certeza que se tivesse que ficar ali por mais cinco minutos, ia ter um infarto. Era necessário, mesmo, unir todos os alunos para falar aquele monte de baboseira que nem cinco por cento estava prestando atenção? Jongin mesmo estava dormindo tranquilamente com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. 

Já tinha levado a mão ao bolso para pegar o celular quando viu um coelhinho pular em cima de seus pés. 

— Posso? — Viu um garoto alto perguntar a si apontando para a cadeira ao seu lado. O Do apenas deu de ombros. — Oh Sehun!

— Do Kyungsoo. — O mais baixo se apresentou, antes de apontar para o amigo adormecido. — Esse é Kim Jongin. 

— Prazer em conhecê-los. — Ditou sem muita emoção na voz, fazendo um carinho suave no coelho que agora estava em cima do seu colo. O Do olhou para o pequeno animal com curiosidade e acabou sorrindo quando o coelhinho balançou as orelhinhas em sua direção. — Esse é o Algodão. Ele é curioso exatamente como meu namorado, Junmyeon.

— Oh, vocês já se conheceram?

— Ano passado. — Sehun sorriu. — Sem animais para vocês? 

Kyungsoo suspirou e se encolheu na cadeira. Como se tivesse ouvido que havia sido chamado, Toben entrou correndo no corredor de cadeiras com Matraca em cima de si. Desde que havia entrado no auditório, os dois tinham sumido correndo para desbravar o lugar, como sempre faziam quando entravam em um local desconhecido.

O Oh olhou com curiosidade para a ave, que ao se sentir observada, ergueu a crista e o corpinho pra trás até bater os olhos no coelhinho, que mesmo curioso, se mantinha no lugar. Um pouco mais de dez segundos depois, a ave abriu a boca, cantando alto, chamando atenção de quem estava próximo.

— Isso é…

— Total Eclipse of the heart? Sim. — Kyungsoo murmurou cansado. — Cometi o erro de falar que se ele fosse uma luz, eu queria um eclipse. E hoje, é o sucesso dos anos 90 do dia.

Sehun riu baixo, a mão indo à boca para não deixar que a gargalhada chamasse atenção.

— Eles voltaram? — Jongin perguntou em meio a um bocejo. Acordou no momento em que a ave dava uma nota alta no coro da música.

— O que você acha? Metade da universidade tá olhando pra minha cara. 

— Na verdade, eles estão olhando para a Matraca. — Jongin corrigiu num meio sorriso ignorando o dedo do meio que o amigo lhe mostrava. — Eu já me acostumei com ela cantando e você não.

— Quem se acostuma? Eu queria ter um coelho fofo e comportado como o Sehun!

— Quem é Sehun?

— Eu sou o Sehun! — O Oh ergueu o braço e sorriu. — E esse é o Algodão.

— Oh, que fofinho! Olha Toben… Um coelhinho pra ser seu amigo. — O Kim falou num tom infantil, para o cachorro que corria em direção ao próprio rabo e só parou quando ouviu seu nome.

— Arroz? 

— Ele come? — Sehun perguntou ainda de modo curioso, vendo o cachorrinho voltar a correr em torno da ave, que seguia completamente plena com o “turn on, bright eyes”.

— Na verdade, não. Mas ele pergunta muito sobre arroz. Acho que pode ser a comida preferida do meu soulmate. — Jongin deu de ombros — Você já encontrou? 

Sehun não entendeu a pergunta de início mas ao ver o olhar do moreno sobre o coelhinho, sorriu e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Kyungsoo não conseguia prestar atenção na conversa porque estava buscando formas de sumir com a cacatua sem deixar vestígios. 

— Já sim. Conheci o Jun no ano passado. Foi um tanto repentino, eu estava no mercado e quando vi, o Algodão pulou em direção a ele e lá estava a outra ponta do fio azul. Sempre fiquei preocupado com o encontro porque o Algodão se mostrou bom demais e eu sou um tanto caótico. Mas acho que meu animal realmente preparou o Jun para mim, então tudo funcionou bem. Saímos algumas vezes, nos conhecemos mais e mais, até de fato começar a namorar. 

— Você realmente acha que o animal nos ajuda a lidar com o outro?

— Meu Deus. Eu não tenho paz. Eu não tenho nada! — Kyungsoo resmungou impaciente, ainda alheio a conversa entre os outros dois.

— Acho. — Sehun respondeu categoricamente. — Havia muita coisa minha que quando surgiu o Jun não se chocou. Apenas ria e dizia que o Fox tinha feito igual. Fox é uma raposinha e definitivamente a minha personalidade!

— Se minha alma gêmea for isso — Kyungsoo bradou apontando para a cacatua que agora passava a cantar I have nothing. — Eu juro que me mato. Eu uso o próprio fio azul e me enforco.

Sehun olhou pra ave e apenas riu. Sabia que era questão de tempo até o Do saber lidar com aquele jeitinho excêntrico. Se Junmyeon, o cara mais certinho que conheceu na vida, soube lidar com suas vigarices… O que era lidar com um cantor do novo  _ Romances do sábado a noite _ ?

…

Quando Chanyeol entrou no quarto, ficou completamente assustado com a barulheira que estava acontecendo no banheiro. Não queria ir olhar porque em se tratando do Baekhyun, poderia ser qualquer coisa! Mas também imaginou que precisava saber para poder parar antes que se tornasse um verdadeiro caos.

Depositou com cuidado o Nini sobre a cama, que rapidinho se encolheu ficando na posição que sempre ficava quando queria tirar uma sonequinha. O Park sorriu levemente para o animal, fazendo um carinho suave nos pelos marrons antes de suspirar e finalmente ir ver o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Mal atravessou a porta e constatou que o banheiro estava praticamente de cabeça para baixo. Havia água para tudo que era lado e boa parte dos materiais de higiene estavam espalhados como se ali tivesse passado um furacão. 

O olhar caiu em cima do melhor amigo, que agora, enxugava alegremente o Salém com uma toalha felpuda enquanto cantarolava baixinho alguma música da Mariah Carey que o Park não conhecia bem. 

— Você deu banho no Salém? — Perguntou chocado, as mãos indo para sua cabeça. 

Baekhyun, que estava completamente distraído, percebeu a presença do amigo, e abriu um sorriso enorme antes de confirmar com a cabeça.

— Fiquei me perguntando como eles atravessam algumas coisas, mas outras não. Por exemplo, o Nini consegue ficar firme na trouxinha ainda que seja um material humano, certo? Eu pesquisei e descobri que os animais podem se tornar táteis a outros objetos se o humano em questão está segurando-o ou for vontade dele, desde que não seja para prejudicá-lo. 

— E dentro disso você pensou que seria uma ótima ideia dar banho em um… gato?

— Sim! O Salém precisa ficar super cheiroso, e com os pelos negros sedosos. Quero que quando eu encontrar meu soulmate ele saiba que eu vou cuidar bem dele assim como eu cuido do Salém, que inclusive, amou o banho. Olha!

E levantou o animal, que mais uma vez, tentava se desvencilhar do humano completamente sem sucesso. Chanyeol ficou um pouco preocupado com os diversos arranhões que tinha na pele do Byun, mas preferiu deixar quieto.

— Você sabe que gatos se limpam sozinhos, certo? Com a língua e tudo mais. 

— Ele é um gato holográfico, Chanyeol! Não acredito que uma língua holográfica consiga fazer um bom trabalho, mas agora… Ele está muito cheiroso. Não é, Salém? Não é?

O gato miou alto, levando as garras em direção ao rosto do Byun, que no susto, acabou soltando o animalzinho, que quando se viu livre, correu para o quarto. 

— O Nini está no quarto? — Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça. — Ele gostou tanto de estar cheiroso que foi logo no Nini para que possa cheirar ele. Não canso de pensar como minha soulmate realmente é minha soulmate.

— Eu já falei de terapia pra você, Baekhyun? — Chanyeol perguntou numa expressão incrédula. — Não sei se o pior é você ter dado banho num gato holográfico, ou achar que está tudo bem quando está com o braço todo arranhado.

— Ah, isso aqui? — Indagou olhando para os próprios braços. — Quando o Salém está feliz demais, ele me arranha. 

— Feliz? Você realmente precisa rever o conceito de felicidade. E de qualquer forma, eu vou te deixar quieto. As aulas mal começaram e eu tenho uma porção de coisas pra estudar. Então, por favor, sem cantorias, certo?

— Nem mesmo a trilha sonora de Moana? — Perguntou num bico. —  _ Aqui sempre nessa água, desde quando me lembro… _

— Sem trilhas sonoras, Baek. Eu não quero acumular assunto. Então você pode pegar um pouco da energia do Nini e fazer suas coisas, certo?

— Tipo dormir? Porque é apenas isso que o ursinho faz.

— Ele faz outras coisas além de dormir, okay? Hoje ele encontrou umas tintas na sala do D.A de Educação Física e pareceu muito feliz em derrubar tudo. Mas depois ficou triste porque não conseguiu derrubar por ser holográfico e decidiu dormir para conter sua frustração. 

— Dormir para lidar com frustrações. O Nini é um urso inteligente.

— Ele é sim. Muito mais que certos humanos. — Ditou baixo, dando uma última olhada no banheiro antes de voltar para o quarto, deixando um Byun pensativo para trás cantarolando a trilha sonora de Mulan.

…

Jongin sentou na cadeira do refeitório com as bochechas avermelhadas e o rosto suado. Toben parecia bem feliz em correr entre as mesas, cheirando os outros diversos animais que havia ali. O Kim ainda tentou correr atrás com medo que de alguma forma ele incomodasse os outros, mas percebeu que era em vão. Quando o afastava de um tigre, Toben já estava correndo para amigar com uma cobra. 

Kyungsoo estava de cabeça baixa, a testa batendo na madeira da mesa com uma postura completamente tensa. Matraca estava à sua frente cantando Billie Jean, e Jongin podia jurar que de alguma forma a ave estava tentando fazer um moonwalk.

— Como foi sua aula? — O Kim perguntou, passando a pegar algumas coisas do prato e levar a boca. 

— Um desastre. — O Do murmurou ainda de cabeça baixa. — Depois da apresentação inicial do professor, ele pediu para que falássemos um pouco sobre nossa imersão na literatura inglesa. Acabei falando de Harry Potter e a praguinha achou que seria divertido cantarolar o tema do filme a aula inteira. 

— Wow… A turma deve ter ficado bem incomodada. — Jongin comentou um tanto preocupado. 

— Pior que não. O professor pediu pra ela ficar quietinha porque ele tinha que dar aula e a filha da puta escutou ele. O problema é que ela caiu na graça de todos e algum infeliz ensinou todos os sucessos de Michael Jackson, e agora… — Ergueu a cabeça e estreitou os olhos olhando para o pássaro como se pudesse matá-lo de alguma forma. — Estou ouvindo Billie Jean tem meia hora.

— Pelo menos é o rei. Ontem dormir ouvindo I will always love you foi um pouco deprimente. Ainda que no final das contas, funcionou como um bom pano de fundo para dormir tranquilamente.

— Você dorme de qualquer forma, Jongin. De. Qualquer. Forma. 

Jongin até podia pensar em dizer que não, mas estaria mentindo. Apenas deu de ombros e voltou a comer, vendo Toben voltar para perto de si e começar a andar por entre suas pernas. Às vezes o Kim ficava cansado só de olhar para a criaturazinha.

— Achei vocês! — Uma voz se fez presente, ganhando atenção não só dos amigos mas também dos animais, porque Matraca parou de cantar.

— Oi Sehun! — Jongin cumprimentou em um meio sorriso, vendo o coelhinho pular em cima da mesa para olhar os pratos de comida, o rosto naquela caretinha de curiosidade que percebeu que o animal quase sempre carregava.

— Vim apresentar o Jun pra você. Amor, esse é o Jongin e o Kyungsoo, os calouros que conheci que te falei mais cedo. E esse é o Junmyeon, meu namorado e amor da minha vida todinha. 

— É um prazer conhe- — Não terminou a frase porque viu a raposa sair de entre suas pernas e pular em cima da mesa, indo em direção à cacatua, que ergueu sua crista e levantou uma das pernas mostrando a garra.

Kyungsoo parecia pronto pra puxar a ave, assim como Junmyeon já estendia o braço para pegar a Fox para si, mas não foi necessário. Matraca bicou a Fox, que como resposta, deitou por cima dela, fazendo a ave soltar um ganido parecendo uma risada. 

A raposa logo saiu de cima da ave que quando voltou a ficar de pé, começou a cantar Smooth Criminal, vendo a raposinha sentar e mexer a cabeça no ritmo da música.

— Isso foi… — Sehun murmurou sem saber ao certo como reagir, o que parecia ser a reação de todos eles na mesa.

— Eles se deram bem. — Jongin ditou baixinho. — Eles praticamente se agarraram mas… Foi de brincadeira? Talvez a alma gêmea do Soo seja um grande amigo seu, Sehun-ah!

— Eu não tenho ideia de que amigo eu posso ter que lembre a Matraca.

Junmyeon, que estava em silêncio, tinha a sobrancelha arqueada enquanto olhava bem a ave que estava completamente empolgada com seu repertório do Michael Jackson. De alguma forma, a ave barulhenta lembrou-lhe alguém, e quando olhou para o Do, a quem sabia que era o dono, ficou um tanto preocupado.

Será mesmo que ambos podiam ser soulmates?

— Me perdoe pela Matraca. — Kyungsoo disse envergonhado, reparando no olhar do mais velho em seu animal. — Ela é sem noção. Eu ainda não descobri uma maneira dela calar a boca, mas estou trabalhando nisso.

Junmyeon apenas sorriu.

— Não se preocupe. É diferente e estranho no começo mesmo. Quando Fox apareceu pra mim foi bem… Caótico. Ela aprontava demais e isso me deixava de cabelo em pé. Sempre fiquei preocupado em como seria quando conhecesse a pessoa que estava por trás dela, mas… Sehun é o caos que gosto na minha vida.

O Oh sorriu, beijando-lhe a bochecha amorosamente.

— O animal realmente nos ensina a como conviver melhor, e com o tempo, você vai tirando de letra.

— Eu tenho um planos simples. — Kyungsoo apontou. — Assim que eu conhecer a pessoa por trás da Matraca, eu corto a língua. Paz, sucesso e tranquilidade. 

— Você é malvado. — Jongin apontou. — E, mudando de assunto… O Sehun me disse que você é um dos conselheiros acadêmicos. Eu queria sua ajuda pra me matricular em disciplinas práticas de Educação Física. Eu preciso ser um pouco mais… Ativo.

— Você? Exercício? Não vai durar um dia. Exercício é o terror da sua vida.

Jongin bufou manhoso, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Matraca voou para o seu ombro e começou a cantar Thriller, fazendo com que o Oh e o Kim mais velho acabassem rindo.

A ave realmente era uma figura!

…

Chanyeol e Baekhyun haviam terminado de almoçar e caminhavam um ao lado do outro de maneira preguiçosa e despreocupada. Ainda tinham tempo até o começo das suas próximas aulas, o que permitia pegar um caminho mais longo antes que cada um pudesse se direcionar para o seu prédio específico. 

— Estou impressionado em como a Fox é igualzinha ao Sehun. — Chanyeol comentou pensativo. O ursinho seguia deitado em sua trouxinha. 

Haviam conhecido o namorado do Kim na hora do almoço naquele dia.

— Adorável, não é? Até aquela carinha de quem vai colocar fogo no mundo ele tem. Achei fofo. Espero que meu soulmate seja igualzinho ao Salém! — Sorriu, deixando o olhar cair no gato que andava ao lado do casal de amigos, completamente despreocupado

Chanyeol, como vinha fazendo muito ultimamente, pensou em dizer algo mas guardou para si. Sinceramente já havia desistido de entender o conceito de amor e bem querer do melhor amigo, e havia entregue a Deus. 

— Vou indo! Nos vemos mais tarde no dormitório. — Chanyeol disse num leve acenar, sem mexer muito os braços para não acordar o ursinho dorminhoco.

Baekhyun também se limitou a acenar, voltando toda sua atenção para o gato, falando alguma coisa sobre jogos que o Park já não conseguia ouvir pela distância. Pegaria alguns documentos na coordenação e seguiria para sua aula.

  
  
  


Jongin olhava para o horário em suas mãos e sentia o cansaço tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. Estava sentado na imensa arquibancada que havia ali na Universidade. Toben corria pelo campo completamente alegre, a língua de fora enquanto brigava uma vez ou outra com uma mangueira que estava molhando o campo.

O Kim suspirou, levando o olhar para o pequeno filhote. A animação e a energia que o filhotinho tinha era algo de outro mundo. Na verdade, muito possivelmente nem era algo tão extremo assim. O problema morava no próprio Jongin, que era um sedentário de carteirinha e muito do preguiçoso.

Gostava de dormir, cochilar, tirar uma sonequinha ou qualquer sinônimo disso em seu tempo livre. Há quem achasse chato, mas Jongin realmente era feliz com aquele jeito preguiçoso e dorminhoco. Mas pensar que iria dividir sua vida com alguém tão cheio de vontade de fazer as coisas… O preocupava. Por isso, estava decidido a ser uma pessoa mais ativa e energética.

Mas amanhã. Amanhã ele começaria aquilo. Hoje ele ia dormir o máximo que pudesse para pedir desculpas ao seu corpo pelo esforço que o colocaria nos próximos dias.

Levantou da arquibancada e se espreguiçou em meio a um bocejo, coçando ambos os olhos.

— Hora da sonequinha. — Murmurou um tanto alto, ainda em meio ao bocejo.

  
  


Chanyeol já tinha os papéis que precisava em mãos, e de maneira distraída, olhava para os mesmos, vendo o ursinho curiar mesmo sem um interesse real. Sorriu para o filhote e lhe mostrou os papéis. Aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para o animal, que bocejou, voltando a encostar a cabeça no peitoral alheio.

_ “Hora da sonequinha”  _ ressoou em sua audição, mas para seu espanto não saía da boca do ursinho, que pareceu também ter ouvido, porque olhou para os lados e se desvencilhou do tecido que lhe mantinha preso ao corpo do humano.

Foi com o olhar espantado que viu o ursinho, pela primeira vez, correndo. Rapidamente tratou de segui-lo, e quando deu por si, o animalzinho abraçava as pernas de um garoto que olhava em total choque para o animal. O fio azul que desprendia de uma das patas traseiras do Nini se conectava a outra ponta que estava enrolada no tornozelo do tal garoto.

— Você é…

Chanyeol não conseguiu terminar a frase porque quando viu, fora jogado com tudo no chão por um filhote de cachorrinho que pulou em cima do seu peito, e começava a lamber o seu rosto. 

Jongin seguia em choque. Não sabia se dava atenção ao ursinho agarrado aos seus pés ou se surtava ao ver o fio azul que saia da patinha do Toben entrelaçada com o tornozelo daquele garoto alto.

— Minha alma gêmea. — Sussurrou o final da frase que o Park não conseguiu terminar.


	3. O encontro da cacatua e o gato negro

Matraca finalmente havia dado um tempo, deixando que Kyungsoo pudesse respirar e se concentrar nos artigos que tinha em cima da cama. As aulas mal haviam começado e percebeu que a universidade passava bem longe da vida colegial, e os professores, com certeza, eram menos complacentes. 

Havia lido apenas um parágrafo e cometeu o erro de murmurar a palavra  _ wannabe _ e depois disso foi imergido no show das Spice Girls, com a cacatua cantando  _ if you wanna be my love _ a plenos pulmões. Ou ao menos achava que aves tinha pulmões. O que se seguiu foi quase patético porque ele praticamente se ajoelhou em frente a ave branca, implorando para que ela se silenciasse. No fim, o animal pareceu se compadecer, e agora o Do estava na tentativa de reler o texto, dessa vez tentando entender.

Quando o marca-texto grifou a primeira frase, Kyungsoo viu o grifador subindo e deixando um belo risco laranja em toda folha, no exato segundo que a porta foi aberta com tanta força que assustou-se, causando aquele pequeno acidente no papel.

— SOO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR!

Várias respostas vieram a sua cabeça. No que poderia não acreditar naquele momento? Que conseguiria estudar? Que teria paz? Que em algum momento ele iria conseguir fazer alguma coisa sem querer matar alguém no processo? 

Definitivamente estava mais fácil acreditar em Deus do que em qualquer dessas opções.

O estudante de Literatura virou o rosto à porta apenas para encontrar o melhor amigo - e primo - completamente afobado, enquanto Toben entrava no quarto parecendo um carro de fórmula 1, correndo em círculos em total desespero. 

É. Definitivamente paz não era uma opção.

— No que não vou acreditar, Jongin? — O Do perguntou num suspiro, fechando o marcador de texto e colocando ao seu lado na cama. Já havia desistido.

— Eu conheci meu soulmate! — Falou num gritinho animado, pulando em cima da cama do amigo, que só viu seus papéis sendo amassados.

Estava muito tarde pra pedir pra Matraca voltar a cantar Wannabe?

— Você tem certeza disso?

— Tenho! Total certeza! O Toben correu até ele, e ele pegou o Toben. Fez carinho e tudo! Inclusive, sabia que o meu animal é um ursinho? Um filhotinho de urso, hyung! E ele é tão fofinho.

— Então não era você, querido.

— Licença? — Jongin olhou indignado para o mais velho, que riu. — Eu sou muito fofo! Para com isso. Enfim, escuta. Deixa eu te contar como foi!

— Conta, Jongin… Conte como foi seu encontro.

_ Jongin ainda olhava completamente chocado para o garoto no chão com o cachorrinho em seu peito, que estava lambendo o rosto do pobre caído. Tornou a olhar o ursinho que fez sinal com as mãos como se quisesse ser pego no colo, e o Kim não se viu no direito de negar aquilo.  _

_ Segurou o ursinho com carinho e o deixou em seus braços. O filhotinho, de modo curioso, levou a patinha ao rosto do Kim, como se quisesse conhecer mais daquele que estava lhe segurando. Jongin acabou soltando um bocejo involuntário e não demorou um segundo para que o ursinho fizesse a mesma coisa. _

_ — Sonequinha? — O ursinho perguntou e Jongin riu. _

_ — Você definitivamente sou eu. _

_ — Então, tudo bem o ursinho só falar sonequinha? — Quando a outra voz se fez presente, Jongin pareceu finalmente se lembrar do que se tratava, as bochechas corando de modo quase automático. _

_ Numa primeira olhada o seu soulmate era… lindo. Muito mesmo. Ele era forte e parecia malhar porque tinha uns braços muito bonitos. A voz era… gostosa de se ouvir. Meio grave, meio rouca. O que parecia poder vir a ser um problema era possivelmente a personalidade já que, bem… Toben representava um pouco de caos em sua vida. _

_ — Eu sou um tanto… dorminhoco. — Jongin admitiu ainda constrangido porque o ursinho era uma gracinha. — Ah! Eu… Me chamo Jongin! Kim Jongin! _

_ — Park Chanyeol. — O outro respondeu estendendo a mão que Jongin apertou de maneira tímida. — Estou um pouco assustado com o filhotinho. _

_ Jongin virou o olhar para o cachorrinho que corria em círculos ao redor do Park. Acabou rindo porque já estava se acostumando com aquilo, e parecia engraçado que aquele que era representado pelo animal achasse estranho. _

_ — Toben! — Jongin chamou de modo carinhoso o animalzinho, que parou de correr e olhou para o casal com expectativas. _

_ — Arroz? — O cachorro indagou, e quando não teve resposta, voltou a correr. _

_ — Arroz é… algum tipo de comida preferida? — Jongin acabou por perguntar, mas sem olhar para o Park, porque o ursinho começou a se mexer e o Kim teve que colocar o animalzinho no chão, já que parecia ser isso que ele queria. _

_ O filhotinho andou aos tropeços até chegar no cachorrinho, que parou, curioso com o recém chegado. Nini fez um barulhinho no fundo da garganta, e no fim abraçou o pequeno filhote de cachorro, que não pareceu se incomodar, porque sentou no chão e ficou ali, deixando-se ser abraçado. _

_ Aquilo definitivamente chocou o Kim porque Toben não parava… nunca. _

_ — Acho que… Eles gostaram um do outro. — Chanyeol murmurou e Jongin se limitou a concordar com a cabeça. — Bom… Você… Quer sair? Não agora. Digo… Quando quiser.  _

— Ele é seu soulmate e te chamou pra sair? — Kyungsoo perguntou numa careta, interrompendo o monólogo do Kim.

— Sim? Ele pode ser meu soulmate mas não significa que eu o queira ou coisa do tipo. Seja um pouco mais romântico, Soo.

O Do bufou, revirando os olhos.

— E aí vocês decidiram sair pra comer arroz, creio eu.

— Na verdade, ele não me disse absolutamente nada sobre a questão do arroz. Nós… nos distraímos? Eu acho. Vamos numa cafeteria. Ele faz Educação Física, não sei se já mencionei isso! Então acabamos por ter umas disciplinas iguais, já que eu me inscrevi pra fazer coisas cansativas, lembra?

— Coisas cansativas seriam modalidades esportivas?

— Você entendeu, Soo. — Jongin resmungou manhoso. — Aí vamos numa cafeteria depois da aula. 

— Muito bom. Fico feliz por você, Jongin!

O Kim seguiu com um bico nos lábios, encarando o primo que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, possivelmente não entendendo a expressão que o outro sustentava no rosto.

— Você não está sendo sincero!

— Eu estou! — Kyungsoo falou firme para depois soltar um suspiro. — Eu realmente estou. Só tô um pouco cansado. Você sabe que sou uma pessoa quieta e ultimamente a minha vida tá muito… barulhenta. E eu estou aprendendo a lidar com isso.

O bico nos lábios do Kim se desfez em um pequeno sorriso enquanto deixava os olhos caírem em cima da ave, que desta vez, não cantava. Estava fazendo uma dancinha junto com Toben, que não parava de repetir a palavra arroz.

— Sabe, Soo… Conhecendo o Chanyeol hoje… Ele não parece ser o Toben. Parecido, mas não exatamente. Eu acho que no fim os animais trazem características que podem vir a ser incômodas sem demonstrar outras. Como forma de aprendizado mesmo. Talvez seu soulmate não seja um senhor barulhento. Talvez ele seja apenas um pouco mais extrovertido, que dentro da sua quietude, pode soar muito alto. Assim como eu sou uma pessoa muito preguiçosa e alguém minimamente ativo já é muito caótico.

Kyungsoo também deixou os olhos caírem em cima dos dois animais e tornou a suspirar, pensativo com as palavras que Jongin havia dito. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez o Do que fosse… silencioso demais.

[...]

— ME CONTA TUDO E NÃO ESCONDA NADA!

Chanyeol gargalhou com o surto do amigo, mas nem mesmo pensou em repreendê-lo. Estava genuinamente feliz. Conhecer seu soulmate, a pessoa que ele sabia que nasceu para dividir a vida consigo era uma experiência única em sua vida. Definitivamente. 

Jongin era perfeito! Completamente perfeito. Ele era muito bonito, tinha um jeito muito adorável e parecia ser tão manhoso quanto o Nini. A vontade que o Park teve logo de começo fora de pegar o Kim no colo assim como fazia com o ursinho e encher de beijos. Mas obviamente se conteve, não queria assustar seu soulmate assim de cara.

— Ele é o Nini todinho, Baek! — O Park disse num sorriso bobo. — Ele tem um jeitinho meio manhoso e sonolento, sabe? E ele parece ser tão inteligente, culto, ele está no prédio de Artes! Artes Plásticas, Pintura… Essas coisas de gente talentosa.

— Nossa, seu soulmate é um artista. Que chique. — O Byun falou rindo, fazendo o melhor amigo rir também.

— Não é? Tô querendo ir na biblioteca, aprender um pouco dessas coisas. Conseguir ter um diálogo inteligente! Porque me senti um idiota conversando com ele. De verdade. Ele falava e eu só conseguia parecer o Diabo da Tasmânia… Sabe? O Taz? Blablalblelele aduplu.

Baekhyun deu uma gargalhada tão alta que ecoou pelo quarto inteiro. O corpo caiu pra trás na cama enquanto pequenas lágrimas se formavam ao redor de seus olhos em meio a risadas. 

Chanyeol também acabou rindo, ainda que fosse uma piada autodepreciativa. Na verdade, não era que ele tivesse sido idiota de fato ou se achasse burro frente ao Kim. Mas era um tanto óbvio que eles tinham mundos diferentes, e por tabela, possivelmente assuntos diferentes, e não queria que aquilo se tornasse um problema mais na frente.

— Você realmente é um idiota, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun apontou enxugando as lágrimas que caíam no canto dos olhos enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Eu sei!! O que vou ter pra oferecer para o Jongin? Ele realmente deve tá me achando um estúpido!

— Olha o Nini, Chan. — Apontou pro ursinho que estava fazendo uma dancinha engraçada para o gato que olhava entre tédio e interesse. Porque sim, Salém conseguia ter tal expressão. — Ele tá dançando. Ele deve estar feliz. E se ele está feliz, possivelmente o seu soulmate também está.

— Você acha?

— Eu tenho quase certeza, Chan. Você não é um idiota. É bem inteligente, conseguiu uma boa bolsa de estudo e consegue manter o corpo saradão em meio a tudo isso. Não é pra qualquer um, querido.

— Você podia vir malhar comigo! — Ofereceu para o Byun, que rapidamente fez uma careta.

— Agradeço, mas não. Seguirei comendo besteira e com minha barriguinha fofa. Meu soulmate que lute! Fora que eu acho que ele vai adorar. O Salém às vezes me desdenha mas ama dormir bem na minha barriguinha. Logo vejo como uma obrigação manter para que meu soulmate também ame dormir na minha barriguinha!

— Você está certo! Agora estou preocupado com o Nini dormindo na minha barriga e só achando músculo duro.

— O Nini? — O Byun apontou para o ursinho que afofava o pelo negro do gato para poder deitar a cabecinha. Possivelmente… Era hora do cochilinho. — Eu tenho certeza que ele consegue dormir em qualquer lugar. 

[...]

Quando Kyungsoo sentou na mesa, Sehun estava parado com a mão no queixo enquanto Jongin rabiscava em um caderno. Quase abriu a boca para brigar pela má educação do primo e melhor amigo, até perceber que o coelhinho do Oh estava do mesmo jeito, paradinho ao lado do dono.

— Não acredito que você está atrapalhando o almoço do Sehun para desenhar ele, Jongin.

O Kim, que estava completamente distraído no que fazia, arregalou os olhos ao ter sua atenção chamada. Matraca, que estava em seu ombro, voou, pousando na cabeça do coelhinho que nada fez. Seguiu parado onde estava.

— Ele não se importou! Fora que ele para, come e depois volta para a posição. — Jongin justificou em um biquinho que o Do nem seu deu ao trabalho de responder.

Sentou ao lado do Oh, que lhe deu uma piscadela parecendo cheio de más intenções. Foi impossível não lembrar da pequena raposinha que representava o próprio Sehun. 

Acabou deixando pra lá, passando a se concentrar em sua comida já que a cacatua havia dado um tempo e parecia muito mais concentrada em perturbar o pequeno coelhinho do que cantar  _ as mais românticas dos anos 90.  _ Sehun seguia quieto, movendo-se muito pouco ou quase nada. Jongin tinha os olhos atentos ao seu papel, e pela expressão que fazia, possivelmente estava finalizando o seu rabisco.

Os olhos caíram para o pequeno cachorrinho que estava correndo em círculos ao redor da mesa. Depois do encontro do Kim com sua alma gêmea, o animal parecia ter despirocado de vez, inclusive acordando-os na madrugada anterior falando sobre arroz.

— Terminei! — Jongin anunciou com um sorriso no rosto, virando o caderno para que todos pudessem ver o resultado.

O problema é que Matraca se colocou na frente do caderno de modo que apenas ela pudesse ver o desenho, e não permitindo que os outros vissem. Kyungsoo se limitou a bufar, revirando os olhos.

— Eu realmente queria que meu animal fosse outro. Sabe, tipo seu coelhinho que segue pleno. Quieto.

— Antes do Algodão aparecer, eu queria que um polvo aparecesse. — Sehun comentou de modo quase aleatório, pegando o caderno das mãos do Kim, já que Matraca parecia ter perdido o interesse no desenho. — Nossa, ficou ótimo mesmo!

— Um polvo? — O Do indagou entre choque e surpresa. — Por que um polvo?

— Eu gosto do animal, de modo geral. Do que ele representa e do que tem de diferente. — O Oh respondeu dando de ombros.

Jongin pegou o caderno de volta, mas tinha uma expressão meio incrédula no rosto. Não que julgasse o mais novo pela escolha de animal, só realmente achava diferente. Ele sequer se lembrava de ter despertado algum interesse em desenhar um polvo quando ele gostava de pensar nas mais diversas coisas pra rabiscar.

— Do que estamos falando? 

Junmyeon indagou no momento que se aproximou da mesa, sentando ao lado do namorado e lhe deixando um beijo na bochecha. Matraca não perdeu tempo de voar em direção à Fox, que sem nenhum problema, aceitou a ave em sua cabeça como se aquilo fosse completamente natural.

— De polvo. — Kyungsoo se limitou a dizer, voltando a dar uma mordida no sanduíche.

— Ah não… O Sehun começou a falar sobre as possibilidades dos diversos tentáculos e deles terem uma estrutura que gruda? Das maravilhas que isso seria ao redor de um pênis? 

Kyungsoo engasgou ainda no meio da frase e Jongin sequer conseguia acudir o amigo porque estava com os olhos completamente arregalados em direção ao Oh, que não tinha qualquer expressão no rosto.

Junmyeon foi quem bateu nas costas do Do, enquanto lhe oferecia o próprio suco, um tanto preocupado com a reação do outro. 

— Eu não tinha feito essa exposição sexual. Apenas falado do polvo. — Sehun comentou de modo tranquilo, assistindo Kyungsoo voltar a respirar fundo, não mais engasgado, enquanto Jongin ainda seguia na sua posição congelada.

— Eu que expus… — Junmyeon murmurou mais para si do que para os outros. O coelhinho em cima da mesa parecia cobrir os próprios olhos com as imensas orelhinhas. — Desculpa, eu…

— Você estava pensando em usar o seu animal pra sexo? Isso é… Isso é tão… Que horror! — Jongin finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa, pegando Toben e grudando em seus braços como se fosse o defender de alguma coisa.

Sehun gargalhou.

— Claro que não! Eu jamais faria algo com isso. Eu nunca pensei em usar um polvo para sexo. Isso seria estranho! Eu só acho a ideia dos tentáculos sensacional, e que seria interessante se nós humanos tivéssemos.

— Como Aliens? 

— É. Tipo Aliens.

— Alguém já disse que você é estranho, Sehun? — Kyungsoo indagou com o rosto ainda avermelhado por conta do engasgo de antes.

— Eu digo isso a ele. Todo dia. — O Kim mais velho murmurou num suspiro enquanto a pequena raposa parecia olhar em sua direção e soltar uma risadinha.

Kyungsoo realmente ficava chocado com a semelhança entre a raposa e o Oh. E nisso lhe batia um desespero porque possivelmente a ave nada mais era que a representação total da pessoa que ele teria que dividir sua vida.

— Bom. Mas antes de você chegar e do Kyungsoo hyung chegar, o Jongin estava falando sobre a alma gêmea dele. Eles se encontraram. — Sehun foi que comentou, não muito por querer mudar de assunto, mas porque sabia que era questão de minutos para Junmyeon perceber as coisas que havia espalhado e surtar de vergonha.

— Sério? Que incrível! — Junmyeon sorriu e o coelhinho correu em direção a ele em busca de carinho. — Qual o nome dele?

— Chanyeol. — Jongin respondeu num sorriso aberto. — Ele é estudante de Educação Física.

— Meu Deus! Você é o ursinho. — O Kim riu.

— Ah, você conhece o Chanyeol? Sério? — O Kim mais novo bateu palminhas. — Tá vendo Soo, até o Jun hyung conhece o Chanyeol. Mas você não quis matar aula pra conhecer ele.

— Eu não mataria aula nem pelo meu soulmate, imagina pelo seu. — Resmungou mas não tardou a soltar um gemido doloroso quando a cacatua bicou seu nariz ao final da frase. — FILHA DA PUTA!

— Acho que seu soulmate não está feliz em não ser sua lista de prioridade, Soo..

— Filha da puta, a ave. Filha da puta, o maldito soulmate. Qualquer dia eu vou…

Todos na mesa acabaram rindo da reação dele, que segurava o nariz completamente bravo enquanto a cacatua voltava a brincar com a raposinha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

[…]

Às vezes Kyungsoo acreditava que ele era uma pessoa impaciente. Que realmente fazia parte da personalidade ser um tanto pavio curto e por isso acabava explodindo com coisas que se ele tivesse um tantinho de paciência, não precisavam o estressar tanto. Ele sempre fora assim, desde criança. Gostava do seu espaço, das suas coisas, dos seus momentos, e acima de tudo, de silêncio.

Sua mãe sempre dizia que ele fora uma criança quieta, que não gostava de brincar com os outros meninos no parquinho, e se sentia muito incomodado quando alguma criança grudava em si. Jongin fora praticamente uma exceção. 

Não gostava do priminho de primeiro momento porque ele era muito chorão. Jongin chorava absolutamente por tudo, o que fazia com que ele fosse barulhento, e por tabela, o Do o odiasse. 

Mas, ao mesmo tempo que Jongin era chorão, ele era doce. Dividia toda sua comida com o Do, dividia os brinquedos e até mesmo se forçava a parar de chorar quando via que o primo estava perto de si. Por isso, Kyungsoo se viu dando uma chance ao priminho, e foi natural a amizade que se construiu. O Do aprendeu a lidar com Jongin e aceitar ele do jeitinho que era, com bicos, manhas e muitas sonecas.

Por isso achou que o mesmo aconteceria com a ave. Era fato que Matraca era… insuportável. Gritava, cantava, dançava. Conseguia ser um conjunto de coisas que o Do simplesmente não suportava em nenhuma escala, e a criatura era apenas um animal. Imagina se fosse um humano…

Ainda assim, buscou toda paciência que existia dentro do seu ser de maneira que pudesse aprender a lidar com o pássaro branco sem cometer nenhum crime do ódio. Mas ultimamente ele estava achando que não seria possível. Simplesmente não seria possível.

Ele realmente queria acreditar no que Jongin havia dito em noites anteriores. Que os animais não eram exatamente a personalidade de seu soulmate, apenas uma forma mais caricata, de modo que desse preparo mais abrasivo para que quando eles se conhecessem pudessem lidar com tudo sem quaisquer problemas. Ele realmente precisava acreditar naquilo ou simplesmente odiaria alguém que o destino acreditou que fora feito para si.

Naquele momento, estava encarando a ave mexendo a cabecinha em cima de sua banca depois de ter espalhado os papéis para todos os lados. Sabia que a ave não havia feito de propósito, afinal de contas ela não conseguia nem tocar no material de fato. O que aconteceu foi que ela abriu as asas do nada, assustando o garoto que acabou espalhando todas suas folhas.

O palavrão veio com tudo em sua garganta, mas além de estar no meio de uma aula, estava fazendo uma resenha e não poderia pensar em atrapalhar os colegas que também faziam o mesmo. De alguma forma, a ave pareceu percebeu que o silêncio era necessário porque não havia cantado qualquer música desde que entrou na sala. Mas estava voando o tempo inteiro, por vezes pousando sem cuidado em sua cabeça, atrapalhando completamente sua atenção.

— Custa você ficar quieta? — O Do resmungou impaciente, olhando para o pássaro que apenas o encarava. — O que te custa me dar um tempo? Um espaço. Olha os outros animais que estão com seus donos aqui! Eles estão quietos, Matraca!

A ave não disse nada, apenas se limitou a abrir as asas e alçar voo outra vez, fazendo o Do bufar e contar até dez mentalmente, para de fato não cometer um crime de ódio como achava que ia acontecer quando ele menos esperasse.

Acabou por voltar sua atenção ao texto, e nos minutos seguintes, conseguiu de fato se concentrar naquilo. Destacou o que era importante, fez pequenas anotações e pôde montar um esqueleto básico do que precisava para sua resenha. Escrevê-la fora até fácil. Kyungsoo se orgulhava em como sua escrita era fluida e podia se dar o conforto de terminar sua atividade antes de quase todos os colegas. 

Entregou a lauda ao professor, que rapidamente o dispensou sem olhá-lo no rosto. Em silêncio, guardou seu material e sem ter qualquer sinal de sua ave, saiu da sala enquanto espreguiçava o seu corpo tenso de tanto tempo sentado. 

Estava decidido a tomar um café e quem sabe comer alguma coisa já que não tinha tomado café da manhã direito por conta do atraso. Por algum motivo esquecera de colocar o despertador e só acordou porque Matraca achou que era uma boa ideia começar a manhã cantando What’s up a plenos pulmões.

Sem muitos problemas, encontrou a máquina de café e colocou algumas moedas esperando o copo cair, e por consequência, o seu elixir negro de vida. Café ultimamente vinha sendo tudo em sua vida. 

Antes mesmo que pudesse colocar o copo em sua boca, sentiu garras em sua cabeça de modo tão repentino que acabou largando o copo no chão, vendo-o espalhar para todos os lados, inclusive em seu tênis que era branquinho. 

Sequer precisou olhar para cima para saber de quem se tratava, porque a cacatua tinha essa mania filha da puta de pousar em si sem mais nem menos, assustando-o todas as vezes e fazendo com que coisas como aquela acontecessem.

— Eu juro que quando eu descobrir quem está do outro lado desse fio azul, na primeira vez que eu olhar pra cara desse filho da puta eu vou dar um soco tão forte que todos os dentes vão se espalhar pelo lugar.

[…]

— Você vai me derrubar.

Baekhyun riu, mas falava sério. A forma como Chanyeol lhe puxava pelos corredores estava deixando bem claro que logo um acidente aconteceria. Primeiro que o Park tinha pernas maiores do que as suas, o que fazia com que suas passadas fossem maiores. Segundo, que o maldito era um atleta, logo, em que mundo Baekhyun conseguiria alcançá-lo? Terceiro, que ele parecia não lhe dar ouvidos. 

A queda viria.

— Chanyeol! — Resmungou mais alto na esperança do melhor amigo ouvir, mas pareceu que fora completamente em vão. — CHANYEOL!

O mais alto pareceu finalmente o ouvir, porque parou de uma só vez, fazendo com que o corpo do Byun se chocasse contra o seu, fazendo ambos gemerem baixinho de dor. 

— O que houve? 

— Houve que você tá me arrastando pela faculdade inteira e possivelmente vai me matar no meio desse processo! Não podemos ir devagar? Eu não corro, Chanyeol. Para além de… Você não acha que vai machucar o Nini? 

Apontou para o ursinho que parecia muito bem aninhado no peito do mais velho, tirando uma sonequinha de modo bem pleno. Definitivamente a corrida não havia o incomodado em absolutamente nada, mas Chanyeol fez uma expressão preocupada, olhando o pequeno filhote de urso. 

— Desculpa… É que eu não quero chegar atrasado. Quero parecer responsável para o Jongin. — Explicou sem jeito, coçando a nuca.

— Você tá se atrasando por minha causa, Chan. Tenho certeza que ele vai entender. Corremos tanto que o Salém sequer chegou perto da gente. — Apontou, olhando para o final do corredor para ver o gato longe, andando de modo tranquilo.

— Eu acho que ele só não está preocupado em chegar logo. 

— Que seja. Podemos ir devagar? 

Chanyeol suspirou, mas acabou assentindo com a cabeça, voltando a andar devagar, olhando vez ou outra para o pequeno ursinho.

Não demorou muito para que eles conseguissem chegar ao pátio principal da faculdade, onde já havia uma porção de alunos, considerando que a maioria das aulas do turno matutino tinha terminado.

Havia combinado de encontrar o Kim próximo aos portões para que pudesse apresentar o Byun para ele. Queria muito que o melhor amigo conhecesse o Kim, porque Baekhyun era ótimo estudando as pessoas, e podia ajudá-lo a conseguir ser o melhor possível para sua alma gêmea. 

Antes mesmo que tivesse chegado perto do portão, viu o Kim. Não que pudesse reconhecê-lo tão facilmente de costas, mas o fio que estava ao redor de seu tornozelo estava amarrado na patinha do cachorro ao lado do garoto, que parecia animado olhando para seu dono.

— JONGIN! — Chanyeol gritou, acenando, na esperança de que o menor pudesse ouvi-lo e vir em sua direção, mas não aconteceu. Jongin realmente parecia distraído falando alguma coisa com Toben.

Até pensou em gritar de novo, mas a figura baixinha que estava ao lado do Kim virou, possivelmente por reconhecer o nome do melhor amigo. O tal garoto baixinho arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, possivelmente reconhecendo o ursinho em seu peito, porque esticou o braço para chamar a atenção do amigo, mas acabou parando no meio do caminho.

Matraca, que estava em seu ombro, novamente levantou voo e majestosamente pousou no ombro de Baekhyun, que chocado, olhava para a perninha da ave a ponto de ver que o fio azul que ali estava enroscado se ligava ao fio ao redor de seu pé. 

Havia encontrado sua alma gêmea! 

  
  



End file.
